Estrés, helado y conversaciones surrealistas
by Eme-Sendra
Summary: Tras un tiempo sin verse, Taichi y Takeru mantienen una conversación sobre cuál es su relación con Sora y qué les gusta de ella. [Primer Fic. Para todo el tópic Sorato, porque son geniales]


**ESTRÉS, HELADO Y CONVERSACIONES SURREALISTAS**

La suave brisa fresca del atardecer le hacía querer cerrar los ojos mientras pedaleaba tranquilamente de vuelta a casa. Era el aviso de la cercanía del verano y, por ende, de su estación favorita del año. No podía esperar a llegar a la playa y disfrutar de las estupendas sensaciones que le provocaban los rayos de sol, el mar y el sonido de las gaviotas. Era tal sensación de libertad…

\- ¡Eh chico, mira por dónde vas!

Taichi había cerrado los ojos demasiado tiempo mientras soñaba y casi había atropellado a un hombre. Aunque la gran caja que llevaba no había tenido la misma suerte, y todos los objetos que había dentro de ella se habían desperdigado por el suelo.

Frenó en seco su bicicleta y volvió hacia atrás para ayudar al hombre.

\- Lo siento señor, estaba distraído -Se disculpó. - Deje que le ayude.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre es lo mismo con los jóvenes! Sois todos igual de descuidados y egoístas. No importa que uno lleve todo el día trabajando como un negro… - El hombre siguió refunfuñando mientras Taichi se disculpaba continuamente y metía todos los trastos viejos y polvorientos del hombre dentro de la caja.

\- Vaya, Taichi-san, parece que tienes que volver a aprender a ir en bici. Voy a tener que enseñarte.

Taichi, que estaba todavía agachado recogiendo, alzó la vista para ver la pícara sonrisa de su amigo Takeru.

\- ¡Takeru! Qué casualidad - Dijo Taichi mientras se levantaba y le sonreía. Notó que detrás de él había una chica muy mona que miraba curiosa. - Lo que tienes que hacer es enseñarme tu secreto para salir con tantas chicas - Le dijo en voz más baja mientras le clavaba el codo en el costado y le guiñaba un ojo.

Takeru se puso rojo. Se giró para despedirse de la chica, quién le dio un corto beso en la mejilla antes de marchar. Se volvió a girar para encararse a Taichi, quién reía socarronamente mostrando los dientes.

\- Es sólo una amiga - Se defendió Takeru.

\- A mí no hace falta que me vengas con el cuento de que Yamato es tu persona favorita. A él no te lo vas a ligar- Le replicó Taichi.

\- ¡Eh chico! ¡Deja de hablar y ayúdame a terminar de recoger este desastre!

Ambos chicos terminaron de ayudar al señor, quién se marchó siguiendo su camino aun despotricando de la juventud y su falta de modales.

Tras ello se dirigieron a una heladería cercana para charlar y ponerse al día pues hacía meses que no se veían.

\- Acabo de tomarme un helado con mi amiga, pero si me invitas no voy a negarme. No sería cortés - Dijo Takeru quién acababa de pedirse una tarrina grande de helado de chocolate con extra de _toppings_.

\- Has aprendido bastante de Sora, aunque en el mal sentido. No tengas tanto morro que la universidad es cara y en estos momentos no trabajo - Le contestó Taichi mientras se metía en la boca una bola entera de helado.

\- Parece que el estrés y la ansiedad no te han quitado el apetito…

\- ¡Oye, no me juzgues! - Dijo mientras atacaba la segunda bola de su copa de helado XXL. - Tengo que suplir con comida toda la energía que gasto. ¿Has visto a Sora últimamente? Tienes que mirar dos veces para poder verla.

\- Hacéis que tenga tremendas ganas de terminar el instituto y empezar la universidad - Dijo Takeru sarcásticamente. Aunque, tras ello, se puso repentinamente serio. - ¿Crees que Sora-san estará bien? Hace poco vino a verme a casa para traerme unas flores que le encargó mi madre a la señora Takenouchi, y me fijé en que había perdido mucho peso. Me dijo que estaba muy estresada, pero enseguida cambió de tema.

\- Bueno, ya sabes cómo es… - Le contestó Taichi frunciendo el ceño. - Nunca te contará qué es lo que le pasa. Primero se ahogará en la miseria antes que hacer que te preocupes por ella.

\- ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? - Le preguntó Takeru.

\- No, no, qué va. - Taichi dejó sobre la copa la cuchara con la tercera bola de helado que no se había comido. Y su cara se puso súbitamente melancólica. - Apenas nos vemos últimamente. Así que ya no discutimos como antes.

Takeru se sorprendió por aquella confesión. Por supuesto, sabía que ellos habían sido mejores amigos desde pequeños, pero nunca se imaginó que echara de menos las tontas discusiones que solía tener con Sora. Entonces, su cerebro puso en marcha su sexto sentido mientras analizaba la expresión de Taichi, y dio en breves con la solución a su incógnita.

\- No sabía que Sora te gusta.

Taichi, quien ya había terminado la pausa para comer, se atragantó y salpicó helado por toda la mesa.

\- ¡Qué dices! - Exclamó dándose golpecitos con el puño en el corazón para que se le pasara la tos. - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante tontería?

\- No hace falta que te alteres. No es de extrañar. Es una chica simpática, amable, cariñosa y encima es muy guapa y está en forma. Es normal que te guste. - Le dijo Takeru sonriendo. - A mí me gusta.

Taichi abrió la boca tanto que la barbilla casi tocaba la mesa. No podía creer que estaba pasando ese momento tan surrealista. Jamás, ni en un millón de años, se hubiese imaginado que acabaría teniendo esa conversación con Takeru.

\- Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Es una de tus bromitas? - Le miró desconfiadamente entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿Me estás _trolleando_?

\- En absoluto - Le contestó Takeru, todavía sonriendo.

\- ¿Lo sabe tu hermano?

\- ¿Que Sora me gusta? Se lo comenté una vez y me dijo que era idiota. Pensé que se lo había tomado en broma pero desde entonces cada vez que nos ve juntos charlando o haciendo alguna cosa me mira con desconfianza - Takeru empezó a reír mientras le contaba la historia a Taichi, quien no podía parar de mirarlo incrédulo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Sora te gusta desde hace tiempo y encima se lo contaste a tu hermano? -

\- Sí. Pero no sé de qué os extrañáis. A mí Sora me ha gustado desde siempre. Siempre fue como una hermana mayor a la que admiraba, y conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta de que es el tipo de chica que me gusta. Es la chica ideal. La que sé que jamás tendré para mí porque nunca me correspondería y porque sé que, de ser así, ya no sería perfecta. Todo lo que ella tiene son buenas cualidades, sus imperfecciones es lo que la hacen perfecta para mí. Lo que siento por ella es algo puro y está desprovisto de cualquier pasión. Es como mi amor platónico.

Taichi había escuchado todo este relato como si él no fuese el receptor. Se sentía como si hubiera estado viendo un drama romántico por la televisión y él fuera un mero espectador. Su nivel de incredulidad estaba llegando a límites insospechados. El pobre se había quedado mudo.

\- Por este motivo - Prosiguió Takeru. - Es por lo que no me parecía extraño que Sora te guste.

Taichi en aquel momento volvió de un salto a la tierra.

\- Takeru, desde luego no haces bien en querer ser escritor. Lo que deberías es ser productor de cine, porque te montas buenas películas… A ver, dame un momento para que pueda digerir lo que acabo de escuchar y pueda contestarte sin decir estupideces… - Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba ambos lados del cráneo con sus dedos. - A mí no me gusta Sora.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Baja de las nubes. Sora es mi mejor amiga. Lo ha sido desde que puedo recordar. Siempre ha sido como mi compañera, para todo: clase, fútbol, juegos… Incluso en el Digimundo siempre estuvo a mi lado sin importar cuán difícil fuera la situación o que yo fuese un imbécil, siempre me apoyó sin dudar. Siempre ha sido así. En los momentos más duros me ha comprendido como lo hace con todo el mundo. Por eso siempre me ha dado mucha rabia no poder comprenderla yo. Pero ahora sé que no es mi culpa, que no soy solo yo el que nunca sabe lo que le ocurre. Ella es así, se pone una coraza para no preocupar a los demás, y eso es lo que la hace tan difícil desde mi punto de vista. Pero es mi amiga y simplemente la echo de menos. Así que siento romper tu burbuja y traerte de vuelta del país de las piruletas y el algodón de azúcar en el que vives.

Entonces Takeru lo comprendió y una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su cara. Taichi no echaba de menos discutir con Sora porque le gustara, sino el hecho de no pasar con ella tanto tiempo. Su relación no era perfecta, nunca lo había sido, pero seguían siendo mejores amigos por encima de todo.

\- Estoy seguro de que Sora está bien, y simplemente está estresada como dijo - Le dijo Takeru para tranquilizarlo. Taichi le miró por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Bueno Takeru, ha sido, eh… bueno… ¿genial? charlar contigo, pero sigo teniendo mucho trabajo que hacer ahora que ya están casi aquí los exámenes finales. Tengo que irme.

\- ¿No quieres terminarte el helado? - Le preguntó Takeru mientras miraba cómo en la copa, más que helado, quedaba como un caldo espeso de colores.

\- No gracias, creo que me ha entrado ardor después de esta conversación - Dijo Taichi tocándose la barriga mientras se levantaban de la mesa.

Ambos chicos salieron de la heladería y caminaron juntos hacia la esquina donde finalmente tendrían que separarse.

\- Cuidate Taichi-san, y espero que los exámenes te vayan muy bien. Tendremos que celebrarlo con mi hermano, Sora y todo el grupo en cuánto lleguen las vacaciones.

\- ¡A la playa! - Dijo Taichi eufórico de repente alzando un brazo y subiendo a la bicicleta. - Cuídate tú también. Si ves a Yamato salúdalo de mi parte y dile que no se preocupe, que Sora es también rarita como él y que por eso nunca saldría contigo que eres mil veces más sociable.

Takeru rió y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Me alegro que la pedorrea que he soltado antes haya servido de algo.

\- ¡Sabía que era mentira! - Le gritó Taichi, lo que provocó que estuviese a punto de caerse de la bici.

\- No era mentira. Cálmate - Rió Takeru.- Pero ahora ya sé que es lo que sientes, y podré incluirlo en mi novela. Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

\- ¿Novela? ¿Qué novela? ¡Eh, vuelve aquí mocoso! ¡No corras!

Takeru había salido corriendo en dirección contraria y dejó a Taichi mirando como huía y compadeciéndose de Yamato por tener a semejante figura como hermano. Suspiró, y comenzó a pedalear, alejándose de la cafetería en la que había mantenido una de las conversaciones más surrealistas de su vida, y de la que salía una camarera buscando a dos jóvenes que se habían largado de allí sin pagar los caros helados que habían tomado.

 **Fin.**


End file.
